Every Times
by axepen
Summary: AU Fanfiction. Pertemuan mereka diawali dengan perkelahian, tak lama setelah mengenalinya, kehidupan malah membawanya semakin mendekati sang ketua OSIS. hal yang membuat Zoro bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dirasakannya? dan Sanji sendiri, mencoba memhami keadaan mereka berdua...
1. Chapter 1

**Every Times**

**Rated T+; Romance &amp; Family; ZoroSanji; AU****Y****;**

**Disclaimer; One Piece itu punyanya Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning; First YAOI, gajeness, tidak nyambung mungkin? ****J****, some french kiss and... perebutan?**

**... **

**Chapter 1. When We First Met**

Sekolah itu tetap tidak mau senyap. Ada saja yang selalu menjadi bahan permasalahan bagi murid-muridnya. Entah karena sedikit menubruk, mata terlalu meremehkan, atau karena duel. Bagi kepala sekolahnya, itu tidak masalah. Yang penting sekolahnya populer dan berprestasi. Berprestasi? One Piece High School bukanlah hanya sekolah para berandalan, kau juga bisa menemuka _madame_ dan _sir_ disini. Para berandalannyapun berkelas, alias Yakuza atau gangster, dan mereka berprestasi dalam dunia olahraga.

Dan... pagi itu... lagi-lagi terjadi sebuah masalah...

...

"Kau tetap tidak mau minta maaf, ya?" tanya pria berambut pirang sebahu tersebut. Bibirnya yang ditindik terlihat menyeringai, sementara itu, dia memakai topeng yang menutupi wajahnya sampai ujung hidungnya, menyisakan pipi dan mulutnya serta lubang hidungnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Kenapa kau terlalu gila hormat, sih?" jawab pria berambut hijau tersebut. Yang berambut pirang kesal, kemudian yang berambut hijau segera berlalu. Tak lama, bahu Si Hijau ditarik kuat. Mereka berdua bergumul. Yang pirang melancarkan tinjunya, begitu juga yang hijau. Kemudian...

"Hei... cepat hentikan! Sanji sudah datang!" seru salah satu teman si pirang.

"Cih! Siapa itu 'Sanji'?" tanya si hijau melecehkan. Tapi dia berhenti meluncurkan tinjunya ketika menyadari si pirang terdiam pucat sambil menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan seorang laki-laki yang juga berambut pirang. Bedanya... alisnya yang terlihat seperti kumis orang Spanyol yang menjadi koki. Bisa dikatakan... si hijau berpikir itu adalah alis yang dipuntir? Dia ingin sekali tertawa, namun bila dilihat-lihat lagi...

Si pirang beralis aneh itu sepertinya punya kekuasaan lebih di sekolah ini. buktinya pirang belagu menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat dan takut. _Sebenarnya siapa si 'Sanji' ini?_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Killer... hah... aku sudah katakan padamu, bukan?" ujar Sanji.

_Si pirang belagu itu ternyata bernama Killer. Keren juga..._ pikir si hijau.

Sanji segera menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Killer dengan buku tulis yang panjang. Killer hanya bisa terdiam, tapi si hijau tahu kalau dia sepertinya tersenyum senang diperlakukan seperti itu. _Cih... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_ Pikir si hijau tidak tenang. Dia melirik kepada semua laki-laki dan perempuan yang tersipu-sipu, tertawa kecil, dan sedikit kesal.

Dia melirik kepada Sanji, pria itu sedang tersenyum pasrah, sepertinya dia sudah pasrah menghadapi si Killer itu. Kemudian dia menulis di buku tersebut. Kemudian dia menatap Killer.

"Kuberikan kau hukuman menyapu halaman nanti sore. Cukup halaman dekat kantin saja, oke?" ujar Sanji sambil tersenyum.

Si hijau tertegun. _Manis sekali... jangan-jangan..._ dia segera tersadar ketika Sanji menoleh kepadanya. Sanji tersenyum pasrah juga.

"Siapa namamu? Pasti murid kelas 1, ya?" tanyanya. Si hijau terdiam. Dia bisa mengetahui Sanji sedang mengecek penampilannya yang kacau. Ya... kacau... wajah sangarnya, seragam tidak dimasukkan, tidak mengancingkan kemejanya pula, sehingga menunjukkan kaos hitamnya, tiga anting panjang, dan sepatu _sport_ yang harusnya dilarang di sekolah. Tak lama, dia mendengar Sanji menghela nafas lega.

"Syukur saja penampilanmu tidak separah mereka semua. Jadi... siapa namamu?" tanya Sanji sambil nyengir, si hijau melirik lagi ke arah semua orang, mereka seperti sedang menahan nafsu untuk mencium dan bermesraan dengan Sanji.

"Zo... erm... Roronoa Zoro. Itu namaku, senpai." Jawabnya tergagap. Sanji segera membuka isi bukunya, mengecek nama anak tersebut. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Anak kelas 10-3, ya? Mm... baiklah Zoro..." ujarnya sambil berpikir.

"Karena kau anak baru, aku hanya akan menghukummu dengan membantu Pak Tua Brook menyusun alat-alat musik yang baru dibeli. Kau harus berikan surat ini nanti pada walimu, oke?" tanya Sanji, tersenyum. Senyum yang sesungguhnya membuat semua orang terpesona padanya. Zoro terdiam, dia melirik surat yang diberikan Sanji kemudian mengambil dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Permisi semua. Jangan buat keributan lagi, ya?" ujar Sanji sambil melambaikan tangannya, diikuti sorakan riang dari semua murid, tak lama, Sanji sudah menghilang bersama dua orang laki-laki berambut pirang berjambul dan laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan. Mereka pasti anggota OSIS.

"UWAAAH... Sanji menepuk-nepuk kepalaku! Senangnya!" seru Killer sambil berputar-putar kesenangan. Semuanya melirik kepadanya dengan pandangan membunuh. Seolah-olah mereka tidak rela Sanji memberi perhatian padanya. Tak lama kemudian, Killer dikeroyok semuanya.

Zoro yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa menganga lebar. _Sebenarnya ada apa, ya? Memang sih pria itu sangat mempesona... tapi masa' pria juga terpesona? _Zoro terdiam, kemudian dia menyadari suatu hal. _A... aku'kan juga tadi ikut terpesona!_ Teriak batinnya. Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk. Ia segera melirik ke belakang, tampak ada gadis berambut oranye panjang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kak Nami..." ujar Zoro lirih.

"Kau bikin masalah lagi?" tanyanya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Iya. Oya, sebenarnya orang yang dipanggil Sanji itu siapa, sih?" tanya Zoro polos.

Nami yang tadinya nyengir kuda kini menatap Zoro dengan tajam. _A... apa-apaan ini?! _tanya Zoro keheranan.

"Masa' kamu tidak kenal! Dia itu ketua OSIS kita! Terkenal akan kepintaran dan kemanisannya! Aduuuh! Mana dia jago masak, kaya, dan punya restoran terkenal lagi! kamu tidak tahu restoran Baratie?!" teriak Nami panjang lebar.

Zoro menjentikkan jarinya.

"Oh! Eh! Dia koki disana?!" tanya Zoro terkaget-kaget.

"Yep! Dia anak pengelolanya! Aaaahh! Uangnya pasti banyak!" ujar Nami dengan mata Berry-nya, namun Zoro tidak peduli.

Zoro terdiam.

"Memangnya dia pintar dalam hal apa?" tanyanya sedikit tersaingi, karena dia bodoh.

"SEMUA. Matematika, sejarah, IPA, olahraga, akuntansi, bahasa asing, dan kerajinan. Jika kau melihat rapornya, kau tidak akan pernah menemukan nilai 75! Pasti 85 ke atas!" jawab Nami. Zoro terdiam. Jelas Sanji bukan saingannya.

"Dan lagi, semua orang disini menyukainya. Tak terkecuali laki-laki!" tambah Nami.

"Eh?"

"Ya... setiap valentine dia pasti dapat banyak cokelat. Dia orang yang baik, semua cokelatnya diberikan pada anak panti asuhan. Sayangnya senpai lumayan mesum." Jawab Nami.

"Mesum?" tanya Zoro meminta kepastian. Nami mengangguk.

"Terkadang dia sengaja masuk ke kamar mandi wanita, alhasil dia langsung diusir." Ujar Nami.

"Ck... ternyata orang sempurna punya retak..." ujar Zoro sambil menyeringai. Nami segera menepuk kuat-kuat puncak kepala pria tersebut.

"Dasar! Kau bahkan tidak sebanding dengannya jika kau menyukainya!" seru Nami.

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" teriak Zoro.

"Alasan. Nanti palingan seperti Killer yang juga membantah tapi kali ini jadi budak cinta."

Zoro tercengang... _se... separah itukah makanya dikatakan budak cinta?_ Merasa mengetahui isi pikiran Zoro, Nami segera melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi.

"Kau tahu... seperti meminjamkan payungnya ketika hujan, naasnya senpai sendiri selalu sedia payung, menawarkan makanan namun senpai jago masak, dan selalu membuat onar untuk mendapat perlakuan dari senpai. Bukankah itu bisa disebut budak cinta?" tanya Nami. Zoro mengangguk, ternyata dia sedikit terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Nami. Tak lama kemudian, bel sekolah berbunyi, Zoro yang tersadar setelah melihat surat dari Sanji segera pergi ke kantor guru dan lari ke ruang musik.

_Sial! _Tiba-tiba dia tersadar saat sedang membantu Pak Tua Brook mengangkat dus berisi suling.

_Kenapa aku mau dengan mudahnya menuruti perintah si alis melingkar itu?!_ Teriak batinnya cemas. Perutnya terasa campur aduk, pedih, tidak nyaman, dan seperti ada yang beterbangan di dalam.

_Aduh... apa aku salah makan, ya?_ Tanyanya yang belum mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

_Author: Ye... akhirnya... fic yaoi pertama saya... rasanya saya harus nahan _nosebleed_ saya, rasanya akan ada yang meledak-ledak dari dalam! Aduh... Sanji... maaf ya membuatmu jadi objek kepuasan duniawi. Dan Zoro... tolong terima kenyataan, ya... aku akan membuatmu tersiksa di setiap chapter #nangis._

_Zoro: Akan kutebas kau... #pandangan membunuh dan dua pedang di kedua tangan, mulut yang menggigit pedang, BERSIAP MENEBAS!_

_SANTO RYU! ASHURA!_

_GYAAA!_

_#Pemirsa, tadi baru saja terjadi pembunuhan berdarah-darah yang menyebabkan FFn ini menjadi genre Gore, sekian._


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Times**

**Rated T+; Romance &amp; Family; ZoroSanji; AU****Y****;**

**Disclaimer; One Piece itu punyanya Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning; First YAOI, gajeness, tidak nyambung mungkin? ****J****, some french kiss and... perebutan?**

**...**

**Chapter 2. Fight**

Apa yang paling ditunggu-tunggu murid? Sudah pasti jam istirahat, dan pastinya berpuluh-puluh bahkan ratusan murid sudah memasuki kantin. Memborong semua makanan. Terutama... masakan dari restoran Baratie. Apalagi... masakannya itu akan tetap datang setelah semua masakan di lemari habis. Singkatnya, Sanji memasak dan bekerja juga di kantin sekolah. Memasaknya? Tentu saja dapur sekolah.

...

"Teh _vintage darjeeling _dan roti! Yohohoho!"

"Kopi hitam satu kaleng."

"_French fries_ dan burgernya mana?!"

"DAGING! DAGING!"

"Mana gulaliku? Gulaliku?"

"Jus jeruk dan kue krim jeruk."

"Mana cola supeeeerku!"

Suara paling membahana. Sudah pasti yang teriak-teriak daging dan cola. Sementara itu, petugas di kantin hanya ada empat orang, yaitu Pati, Pak Zeff, Sanji, dan Makino. Semuanya repot, terutama mengurusi si perut karet dengan codet dua jahitan di bawah matanya, Luffy. Pati yang kerepotan dengan daging panggang, Makino yang repot dengan gulali dan cola, Zeff yang biasa saja dengan kopi, _french fries,_ dan burger, dan Sanji yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya melayani gadis berambut oranye yang sangat dipujanya.

"Huuuh! Sanji! Berhenti menggombali wanita dan segera ke dapur sekolah untuk memasak _steak _dan makanan lainnya untuk para pembeli eksekutif!" teriak Pati.

"Berisik! Aku tahu! Permisi Nami-swaaaan!" ujar Sanji dengan mata hatinya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju dapur sekolah yang berada di bangunan besar di samping kantin, bersiap-siap mempersiapkan hidangan untuk para pembeli eksekutif. Siapa? Tentu saja Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, Jewelry Bonney, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Scratchmen Appo, dan guru-guru seperti Capone Gang Bege dan Urouge.

Apa yang harus diperhatikan? Law yang membenci roti, sangat menyukai onigiri tapi tidak dengan _umeboshi_ yang asam, Jewelry Bonney yang selalu ingin porsi besar, Eustass Kid yang makanannya harus memuaskan tanpa alat makan besi, dan lain sebagainya.

Dengan cepat Sanji melepeskan nasi, memberikan isi, dan membentuknya menjadi segitiga sempurna yang kemudian dibalut dengan lembaran _nori_ yang asin. _Steak _yang dipanggang dengan suhu dan bumbu yang tepat, teh-teh yang harus iseduh dengan tepat, dan botol anggur bermerek terbaik.

Apa yang kurang? Tidak ada, jadi ini waktunya untuk mengantar semua hidangan tersebut menuju kantin sekolah. Perlahan Sanji mendorong gerobak(author lupa namanya) makan menuju kantin, membuat semua orang hanya bisa menggeser tempatnya berdiri, dengan mata melotot ke arah makanan mewah nan rapi, tak terkecuali dengan pembawanya. Fufufu...

... sementara itu...

"HENTIKAN ANAK ITU!"

Drap... drap... drap...

"Dasar sampah! Bisa-bisanya dia mencuri sake untuk para _tenryubito_ dan kepala sekolah!"

Anak itu berlari secepat mungkin, menghindari kejaran dua guru yang dikenal-kenal sebagai guru kedisplinan sekolah. Hina dan Smoker.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah merasa tidak adanya ancaman dan kejaran dari kedua guru _killer_ tersebut, dia melirik tiga botol sake yang digendong di tangannya, kemudian menyeringai senang. Secepat mungkin dia berlari menuju kantin yang sebenarnya sudah ada di hadapannya namun malah ke arah yang sebaliknya, tanpa melihat sekitarnya.

...

_Slow motion..._

Anak itu berlari secepat mungkin, kemudian ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang berjalan namun raut wajahnya terkejut menatapnya, gerobak makan tersentak hebat, anak itu melayang(?), sementara orang yang ditemuinya nyungsep ke bawah, dan gerobaknya terbalik.

...

DUAAAKKK

Semua mata memandang. Memandang miris ke arah makanan yang terbuang sia-sia di lantai keramik putih, tak lama mereka kembali menatap kedua orang dengan posisi naas yang harusnya mendapatkan bantuan segera, tapi tidak setelah melihat lelaki berambut hijau tersebut bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh.

"Aaaah... sakenya tumpah, deh... eh? Itu'kan..." ujarnya terputus saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok bermabut pirang yang sedang terlipat(?) antara pot bunga dengan rak-rak buku-buku.

"SENPAAIII!" teriak para siswa dengan wajah horror. Bukan karena Zoro menabraknya, bukan karena dia harus jatuh dan kepalanya terhimpit antara pot dan rak, tapi...

"Kaaaau..."

Zoro tahu aura macam apa yang sedang keluar itu, aura kegelapan yang sanggup membuat orang-orang merinding karena rasa takut dan seram, dia bisa melihat sosok berambut pirang lembut itu bangkit dengan aura yang entah mengapa seharusnya membuat orang memperebutkannya kini membuat orang-orang harus menghindarinya.

"ZOOROOOOO!"

Glek...

Zoro menelan ludah, sosok manis itu menjadi sosok monster di hadapannya. Atau... mungkin tepatnya iblis?

_I... itu Sanji?!_ Teriak batinnya yang masih kesulitan menerima kenyataan. Sebelum tersadar, sebuah tendangan meluncur dengan lancar ke arahnya. Namun Zoro memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus sehingga dia dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Semua siswa hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"APA KAU TAHU BETAA SULITNYA AKU MEMASAK SEMUA MAKANAN TERSEBUT?!" sebuah tendangan kembali meluncur, Zoro terdiam, meratapi tembok yang retak dengan lubang berbentuk kaki di sampingnya.

_Kakinya..._ pikir Zoro tidak percaya, dia melihat Sanji tengah jongkok, kemudian salto ke depan dan berdiri dengan salah satu kakinya dan melancarkan tendangan bertubi-tubi ke arah Zoro.

Zoro meraih salah satu pedang kendonya, kemudian menangkis setiap rentetan tendangan Sanji, semua siswa terdiam, menelan ludah, layaknya tengah mnonoton laga tinju dunia.

"BERHENTIIII!"

...

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau mampu menendang sekuat itu."

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya ada yang mampu menangkis tendanganku."

Sebuah dentaman pada permukaaan meja membungkam mereka berdua. Kepala sekolah, Garp hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala menghadapi kedua anak ini. sanji berkelahi karena makanan yang terbuang-buang, dan Zoro yang harus ikut-ikutan karena tidak ingin celaka.

"Sanji, kau ini Ketua OSIS, harusnya kau jangan melakukan tindakan seperti itu lagi." ujar Garp. Sanji mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku tahu masa lalumu sangat sulit sehingga kau tidak bisa membiarkan orang buang-buang makanan. Oke? Jangan lakukan lagi, atau aku akan hadiahkan tinju cinta padamu."

Zoro terdiam.

_Masa lalu yang sulit?_ Dia segera menoleh ke arah Sanji yang menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya hal itu benar-benar menghantui diri Sanji, apa yang telah terjadi, Zoro tidak tahu hal itu.

"Dan kau, Zoro, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman. Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau berkelah di lingkungan sekolah."

Zoro terdiam.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus membersihkan sekolah selama seminggu, setiap ukul 6 sore, mengerti?"

Zoro mengangguk, mereka segera keluar setelah Garp menyuruh mereka kembali ke kelas. Zoro menatap Sanji yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan dia, dan Zoro sendiri tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Every Times**

**Rated T+; Romance &amp; Family; ZoroSanji; AU****Y****;**

**Disclaimer; One Piece itu punyanya Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning; First YAOI, gajeness, tidak nyambung mungkin? ****J****, some french kiss and... perebutan?**

**...**

_Hiks… hiks… terimakasih banyak atas _review-_nya, Hiriaka senpai… hiks… memang sih, beberapa hari setelah _posting_ chapter 1 aku mendapati satu _review _dari Hiriaka senpai, dan rasanya tuh… SENANG BANGET! Akhirnya… akhirnya Genta merasakan rasanya menjadi seorang author! Karena itu, FFn ini kupersembahkan pada pembaca, _especially for Hiria-ka senpai :* love you, all!

**Chapter ****3****. Meet Again**

Mari kita lupakan kejadian seminggu yang lalu, kini Sanji kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang telah distapler, mengecek setiap lembar tumpukan kertas yang berjajar rapi di hadapannya. Kacamata _frame_ birunya dilepaskannya, kemudian dia segera bersandar dan meregangkan punggungnya. Lalu dia melihat pria berambut hitam acak-acakan meletakkan secangkir kopi dengan gula batu dan sendok. Sanji tersenyum, membuat pria berambut hitam itu salah tingkah.

"Arigato, Ace-chan." Ujarnya sambil mencelupkan satu butir gula batu ke dalam kopinya.

"Hei! Umur kita hanya berbeda 5 bulan! Dan aku lebih tua! Panggil aku dengan –kun!" teriaknya kasar walau terlihat wajah senangnya. Sanji melepaskan bibirnya dengan bibir cangkir, sekali hesapan saja sudah membuatnya sedikit lebih segar. Dia menatap Ace, yang malah membuat Ace sedikit sumringah dengan hal tersebut. Tak lama, Sanji tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih.

"Hehe... Arigato, Ace-kun..." ralatnya. Ace tergagap.

_Ka... kalau... kalau kau bukan teman adikku, aku sudah pasti akan 'memakanmu' sekarang juga!_ Teriak batinnya, dia sudah merasa betapa tersiksanya batin tersebut karena selalu memaksakan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, datang pria berambut pirang cepak dengan luka cakaran di wajahnya. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil membawa sebuah buku tulis tebal.

"Yo, Sabo! Kau terlambat!" seru Sanji dengan tawa manisnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sabo terdiam.

"A... aku... maaf Sanji." Jawabnya sumringah melihat senyuman Sanji. _Dasar... kurang ajar..._ pikir batinnya.

Sabo kemudian meletakan buku tersebut, Sanji yang menyadari ada hal yang harus dicek segera membuka buku tersebut. Sedikit kebingungan dengan tulisan cakar ayam Sabo. Dia menghela nafas.

"Sabo, aku tidak bisa membaca tulisanmu. Ini isinya apa?" tanya Sanji memegangi kepalanya, menunjukkan kepusingannya. Ace tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Sabo hanya bisa nyengir enggak jelas.

"Ini mengenai semua murid baru. Tentang ekstrakulikuler yang dipilih dan data-datanya." Jawab Sabo. Sanji mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi pastinya Sanji tidak akan mampu membaca tulisanmu, bodoh!" seru Ace sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana hitamnya.

"Diam kau!" seru Sabo.

"Sudah-sudah, yang pasti tolong ketikkan saja, Sabo." Ujar Sanji yang segera menenangkan kedua orang yang mau berperang tersebut. Sabo melirik ke arah Sanji.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sanji sambil tersenyum. Sabo segera mengambil buku tersebut, beralih ke meja komputer. Wajahnya sudah merah total, benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dan kau, Ace..." ujar Sanji sambil memakai kembali kacamatanya.

"Ya?" tanya Ace segera menoleh ke arah Sanji.

"Sediakan kopi susu hangat kesukaan Sabo. Aku yakin pekerjaannya lumayan banyak, jadi berikan dua gelas. Oke?" jawab Sanji, kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Ace segera memasang wajah betenya, sementara Sabo hanya bisa menjilat bibirnya, itu adalah kopi kesukaannya, apalagi Cappucinno, sayangnya kopi tersebut tidak dijual di kantin. Setelah berpikir dua kali, Ace segera mengambil dompetnya dan keluar menuju kantin.

_Setidaknya aku bisa memasukkan merica ke dalam__kopi Sabo__..._ batinnya tertawa-tawa.

"Hei! Anak itu berhasil mengalahkan wakil ketua!" seru beberapa orang yang berkumpul di ruang kendo.

"Seingatku... nama anak itu Zoro. Pernah menang di enam kompetisi, dan berhasil dua kali menang di pertandingan tari pedang!"

"Hei, hei! Sekarang dia akan melawan Kuina!"

"Dia tidak mungkin menang. Kuina bahkan pernah ikut kompetisi yang melibatkan Mihawk, kau tahu? Itu ayahnya Zoro! Dan saat melawannya, mereka nyaris seri!"

Zoro berdecak kesal. Dia tidak suka nama ayahnya diumbar-umbar seperti gosip seleberiti. Dia segera berdiri di depan gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Tatapan satu matanya yang tajam bahkan tidak dipedulikan Kuina. Dengan segera, mereka segera berlari saling menghadap. Setiap langkah, setiap tebasan, dan setiap pukulan mulai saling beradu.

Zoro melangkah ke depan Kuina, sayangnya Kuina berhasil membelokkan tubuhnya ke samping dan memutar otot pinggangnya, alhasil Kuina sekarang berada di hadapan Zoro. Sangat dekat. Dengan cepat namun lembut, dia meluncurkan tebasan pedangnya.

Trak! Zoro berhasil menampik pukulan pedang Kuina, namun dengan cepat Kuina langsung memutar lengannya dan menusuk udara, sekarang ujung pedangnya berada di hadapan dada Zoro. Zoro segera terdiam, nafasnya tidak beraturan, tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat. Melihat kesempatan besar, Kuina segera mengetukkan ujung pedangnya ke kepala Zoro.

"KUINA MENANG!"

Segera, Zoro tersadar, rasa kesalnya mulai menjelajari tubuhnya.

"Fufufu... kamu jago juga. Aku belum pernah melihat orang yang mampu memadukan tarian pedang, anggar, dan kendo." Ujar Kuina mengelap keringatnya.

"Berisik." Jawab Zoro tidak acuh. Dia segera berjalan menuju pintu ruang ganti kendo.

"Hei." Panggil Kuina, mendengar hal itu, Zoro segera menoleh.

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu wakil ketua kendo. Kalau kau berhasil mengalahkanku, aku akan menyerahkan posisiku padamu." Ujar Kuina, Zoro tertegun.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi ketua atau apa segala macam." Jawab Zoro dengan tegas.

Kuina melebarkan kelopak matanya, sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Zoro.

... semua terasa begitu hening.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang tidak terkalahkan."

...

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut menahan nafas, seperti sedang menghadapi seekor harimau yang siap menerkam mereka. Zoro segera berbalik, dan ternyata menemukan sosok berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya. Itu Sanji.

"Yosh! Kata-kata yang bagus, Zoro! Hei Kuina!" seru Sanji yang segera meninggalkan Zoro, si pria berambut hijau itu hanya bisa terdiam, namun segera berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Ya, Sanji-san?" tanya Kuina sambil menopang kedua tangannya dengan pedang kayu kendonya.

"Aku ingin meminta daftar nama pengurus klubmu."

"Ya, baiklah. Akan kutuliskan."

"Oya, anak berambut hijau tadi... dia jago juga. Tapi tetap tidak mampu mengalahkanmu, ya." Ujar Sanji. Kuina tersenyum, kemudian memberikan buku tersebut pada Sanji.

"Sejujurnya, dia hampir mengalahkanku. Tadi aku hanya segera mengambil tindakan cepat. Jika tidak, perutku pasti sudah terkena lebam." Jawab Kuina, matanya terlihat kagum akan Zoro.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran kemarin?"

"Maaf, Sanji-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa makan siang dengan OSIS. Besok aku akan ikut kompetisi."

"Ooh... baiklah."

Sanji segera keluar dari ruangan kendo, kemudian dia bertemu dengan Zoro, yang ditemukan malah salah tingkah, dengan cepat dia memakai seragamnya. Sanji tersenyum.

"Kamu bahkan berhasil membuat Kuina memujimu. Hebat."

Zoro terdiam, rasanya ada yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya, sesuatu yang aneh menjelajari tubuhnya, darahnya berdesir kencang. Setiap sunggingan senyum Sanji selalu mampu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Tak lama, dia bisa melihat sosok tersebut menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Dasar kurang ajar!" teriak pria berambut kuning tersebut, kakinya berhasil menendang tubuh kekar Zoro, alhasil tubuh tersebut tersungkur di rerumputan.

"Apa-apaan kau!" teriak Zoro.

"Kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau menyenggolku! Bajingan!" dia berniat meluncurkan tendangan kedua, namun Zoro berhasil menghindar.

"Bellamy! Cukup! Nanti Pak Kepala Garp bisa marah, lho!" teriak salah seorang teman laki-lakinya.

"Ya! Kau tahu konsekuensinya,'kan kalau membuat Pak Kepala marah?"

Bellamy terdiam, dia menatap ke arah kedua teman-temannya, dia berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Nah, begitu dong. Tumben kau mau mendengark... OHOK!" seketika Bellamy segera memotong pembicaraan tersebut dengan tinju besinya. Kemudian dia menghajar yang satu lagi dengan ganas, kemudian menatap mereka dengan kesal sambil menyeringai.

"Kalian hanya lalat, sebegitu takutnyakah kalian dengan Pak Tua itu? Memalukan! Kalian tahu, Hah?!" teriaknya sambil meluncurkan tendangannya ke perut salah satu temannya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan sedikit teriak. Bellamy segera menatap Zoro yang sudah berdiri tegak di belakangnya, kemudian dengan cepat anak itu menebas Bellamy dengan ranting kayu yang cukup kuat, mengakibatkan kepala Bellamy berdarah.

"KURANG AJAR!"

"Hei! HENTIKAN! APA-APAAN KALIAN!" teriak seseorang yang menyaksikan aksi perkelahian tersebut. Ace dan Sanji.

"Cih! Sanji! Ada Ace pula!" rutuk Bellamy yang segera kabur. Sanji segera berlari ke arah Zoro yang terjatuh lemas, kepala dan punggunya terasa sakit.

"Ace! Segera panggilkan Chopper dan Doktorin! Aku rasa pelipis kepalanya sobek!"

"Baik!"

Sanji segera mengambil sapu tangannya, dan merobeknya selang-seling, sehingga sapu tangannya jadi lebih panjang, kemudian mengikat kepala Zoro yang berdarah, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan. Perlahan-lahan, mata Zoro terbuka, menatap bola mata biru _marine_ Sanji.

"Aah... Zoro, kau sudah bangun? Sebentar, ya. Sebentar lagi Chopper datang."

Zoro terdiam. _Siapa itu Chopper?_

"SANJIIII! ADA APA?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara imut nan melengking tersebut. Kemudian bagi Zoro semuanya terasa begitu ringan dan gelap. Dia pingsan.

_Hello... ini chapter ke__tig__a. Aku mengerjakan fanfiction setiap hari, dan mempostingnya sekali seminggu, walau terkadang sekali dua minggu __atau bahkan lebih dari sekali dalam seminggu, __karena harus belajar, sebentar lagi'kan UN SMP! Jadi, tolong jangan protes kalau FFn saya terlalu banyak muncul, ya... rasanya malu juga sih, terlalu banyak FFn yang saya terbitin._

_Ano...mana lebih enak, Doktorin atau Dokter Kureha?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Every Times**

**Rated T+; Romance &amp; Family; ZoroSanji; AU****Y****;**

**Disclaimer; One Piece itu punyanya Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning; First YAOI, gajeness, tidak nyambung mungkin? ****J****, some french kiss and... perebutan?**

**...**

_Hello minna-san! akhirnya saya bisa juga menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke warnet dan mengupload FFn ini #anak perempuan macam apa kamu. ini hari terakhir, eh, bukan berarti saya tidak akan melanjutkan FFn ini. berhubung karena 4 mei nanti UN SMP akan diselenggarakan, jadi saya sedang masa pengurungan masa internet. sial... hiks. saya sudah kelas 3... _

_oke, forget it. thank for the reviews! saya sangat senang! terima kasih banyak! ngomong-ngomong, berhubung karena Hiria-ka senpai ynag selalu mereview saya, saya ingin berterima kasih karena mau membaca kelanjutan FFn saya. saya tidak akan malas. namun saya juga punya pertanyaan, kapan Hiria-ka senpai melanjutkan FFn No Reason To Love You? itu FFn yaoi yang saya suka, lho! kembangin ya!_

**Chapter 3. Apa Ini Yang Dinamakan Cinta?**

Semuanya terlihat kabur, kepala terasa pusing, dan punggung tidak bisa digerakkan. Setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan Zoro pada saat ini. dia segera mengerjap-kerjapkan mata kanannya yang masih bisa melihat.

"OOH! Kau sudah sadar?!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat muda dengan tubuh mungilnya, beserta hidung birunya. Melihat makhluk semacam itu, Zoro cukup yakin kalau dia berada di dalam akhirat.

"A... apa aku sudah mati? Kau... menjaga pintu neraka, ya?" tanyanya pada makhluk mungil itu. Spontan, makhluk mungil itu segera menggigit lengan Zoro.

"AAARGHHH!" erang Zoro.

"Memangnya aku ini makhluk penjaga pintu neraka? Kau masih hidup!"

Zoro terdiam, dia berusaha duduk tapi punggungnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia menatap ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak menemukan nenek-nenek dengan pakaian binal, yaitu pakaian nan seksi yang sama sekali tidak indah dipandang dengan tubuh keriputnya tersebut. heran, padahal dia dan Brook adalah guru paling tua di sekolah namun sangat aktif.

"ASTAGA! ADA NENEK LAMPIR!" teriak Zoro. Mendengar hal itu, nenek itu segera meremas erat tangan Zoro.

"AAAAAAAUWWW! AW! AW!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil nenek lampir, hah?!" teriak nenek tersebut.

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa?!" teriak Zoro tak kalah hebohnya.

"Hah... namaku Doktorin kalau mau, panggil aku Kureha-sensei dan ini asisten terbaikku, Chopper. Dia makhluk mutan buatanku, jadi wajar kalau dia bisa bertingkah seperti manusia." ujar Dokter Kureha memperkenalkan dirinya dan Chopper, salah satu tangannya mengelus-elus kepala rusa manusia tersebut.

Zoro terdiam, kemudian dia melihat Ace yang menyodorkan botol air minum. Tampangnya sangar namun ada kasih di hatinya.

"Minumlah, kerongkonganmu pasti kering." Ujar Ace, langsung saja penawaran itu disambut dengan pukulan telak Dokter Kureha. Otomatis, Ace terpelanting di samping ranjang Zoro dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Ada apa, sih, NENEK TUA!" teriak Ace memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kau ini! dia tidak bisa duduk! Kau pikir dia itu apa? Sambil tidur minum!" teriak Doktorin.

"Hiks!" isak Ace, kemudian Sanji datang, memungut botol tersebut, memasangnya dengan sedotan yang lumayan panjang dan lentur, biasa dipakai untuk pemberian makan pasien. Kemudian dia menyodorkannya pada Zoro, memegang botolnya, dan menjulurkan sedotan tersebut.

"Ini. Harusnya Ace, kau berpikir dulu. Dia harus pakai sedotan, kau tahu?" ujar Sanji.

"Memang... anak muda zaman sekarang ini tidak pernah ada beres-beresnya." Ujar Doktorin sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Chopper segera melepas plester-plester luka Zoro, dan melapisinya lagi, tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu UKS terbuka. Muncul seorang anak berambut hitam legam dengan codet dua jahitan di bawah mata kirinya. Luffy, adik Ace dan akrab dengan semua orang.

"ACEEEEE~! Kau lama sekali!" seru Luffy segera berlari dan memeluk erat tubuh abangnya tersebut.

"Berisik, ah. Adik kelas kami dihajar si Bellamy, tahu."

Sanji segera berjalan menuju kursi di ruang tunggu, dimana dia meletakkan tasnya. Dia segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan kembali menuju Luffy dan Ace.

"Hei, aku tahu kalau kalian lapar, jadi aku sudah sediakan tiga bento. Nih..." sambut Sanji melempar satu kotak bento pada Ace dan satu lagi untuk Luffy. Melihat kotak bekal tersebut, segera saja kedua perut karet itu melahap isinya, tidak peduli kalau di dekat mereka ada pasien yang sekarat(?).

Melihat betapa indah dan sepertinya sangat enak, Zoro hanya bisa menenggak ludah. Perutnya keroncongan, tadi siang dia tidak menyempatkan diri pergi ke kantin, maka perutnya sekarang meronta-ronta minta makan. Menyadari tingkah laku adik kelasnya itu, Sanji segera berjalan ke arahnya, dan duduk di kursi di samping kasur pasien.

"Nah, aku tahu kalau kau lapar." Ujar Sanji menyodorkan daging yang sudah disumpitnya di hadapan bibir Zoro. Zoro terkesiap, dengan ragu-ragu dia mulai membuka mulutnya, kemudian mengunyah daging tersebut.

"Tenang saja, dagingnya kurebus sampai lembut, jadi kau tidak perlu kesulitan menelannya. Jangan memuntahkannya, atau kau akan kutendang."

Zoro mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin duduk dan makan. Rasa daging rebus yang kemudian dibakar buatan Sanji itu sangat nikmat. Dan Zoro juga bisa merasakan aroma alkohol di sausnya.

"Ini... sausnya dengan _wine_?" tanya Zoro.

"Ya, jika dicampur dengan _wine_, aroma dan rasanya akan berkali-kali lipat lebih enak." Jawab Sanji sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia mengunyah tumisan brokoli sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, dia menyumpit onigiri mini. Onigiri itu kecil. Bahkan seukuran brokoli yang dimakan Sanji tadi. Dan _nori _ yang membungkus keseluruhan nasi tersebut. Zoro terdiam. Itu makanan kesukaannya.

Perlahan, dia memakan onigiri tersebut dan mengunyahnya. Sanji hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah masam adik kelasnya itu. Kemudian dia menyumpit onigiri mini itu lagi, menyodorkannya pada Zoro.

"Ternyata kau menyukainya, ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, tangannya masih menyumpit onigiri, tapi Zoro tidak mau memakannya. Ya...

Zoro terdiam. Kali ini baginya senyuman Sanji itu terasa berbeda. Karena senyumannya tersebut, dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang, tubuhnya terasa ringan, nafasnya memburu udara, perutnya terasa tidak nyaman, dan kepalanya terasa kacau.

Senyuman itu begitu bercahaya dan indah...

Dia tahu dampak-dampak ini...

Ini pertanda-pertanda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

_Oh Tuhan... apa ini yang dinamakan dengan cinta?_

...

Dan untuk pertama kalinya... Zoro mengucapkan nama Tuhan dalam hidupnya...

_Author: Yak! Sanji! Aku berusaha membuatmu menjadi seperti seorang dewi disini!_

_Sanji: Kau jahat... aku maunya jadi dewa, kalau bisa paling disukai wanita_

_Zoro: Hei Author kurang kerjaan, kenapa aku terus kena masalah? Tadi perkelahian, perkelahian lagi, lalu cerpelai berhidung biru, nenek lampir, setelah itu kelaparan? Author macam apa kau ini?_

_Chopper: Hei! Aku ini rusa!_

_Doktorin: Anak kurang ajar..._

_Author: 'Kan aku sudah bilang samamu kalau aku minta kamu untuk bersabar. Aku akan membuatmu tersiksa sepanjang chapter. Oya, chapter berikutnya mungkin Sanji._

_Sanji: #sweatdrop_

_Tak lama kemudian, Author ini dikejar-kejar setiap karakter disini._


	5. Chapter 5

**Every Times**

**Rated T+; Romance &amp; Family; ZoroSanji; AU****Y****; **

**Disclaimer; One Piece itu punyanya Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning; First YAOI, gajeness, tidak nyambung mungkin? ****J****, some french kiss and... perebutan?**

**...**

_Arrrgh! Yei! Akhirnya UN selesai! Setelah dari sekolah, aku buru-buru ngetik, 2 chapter! Dan besoknya eh, maksudku seminggu kemudian langsung POST! Ide sudah numpuk! I hope you like those chapters, Minna-san! __

**Chapter 5. CIUM!**

Dengan secepatnya, kaki yang dibalut celana katun hitam itu berjalan, menghindari kerumunan ayam-ayam betina yang mengeruminunya dan mengejarnya layaknya anak ayam mengikuti induknya kemanapun. Tangannya tetap mengikat erat ketiga pedang kendo yang ada di pinggangnya, takut jatuh. Matanya tetap awas ke belakang, mengawasi betina-betina yang tak ada hentinya mengejarinya, matanya tak melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Wanita berambut hitam yang tengah menggendong puluhan jilid makalah kelas dan buku-buku di kedua lengannya yang berada tidak jauh dari Zoro, matanya melebar, takut, dan bingung. Dia tidak bisa bergerak saking kagetnya.

...

"Kyaaa!"

Bruk...

"Aduh... maaf." Ujar Zoro sambil memegangi kepalanya yang juga terbentur dengan kepala gadis berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengambil kembali semua bukunya yang berserakan.

"Aah! Bu Robin-chan! O~haloooo!"

Seketika Zoro mengalihkan kepalanya ke belakang, mendapati senior berambut pirangnya yang berjalan aduhai mengarah ke wanita berambut hitam tersebut. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan berlari ke kelasnya. Sanji segera memapah guru berambut hitam tersebut, kemudian mengomel.

"Oi, Zoro! Apa-apaan kamu? Tolongin dulu, Bu..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! ZORO! TUNGGU AKU!"

Sanji terdiam, begitu pula dengan Bu Guru Robin, rombongan gadis-gadis itu bahkan lebih banyak dari rombongan gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Yah... setidaknya, semua pria memandang Sanji, kok. Uik-uik!

"Apa? Apa tadi itu?" tanya Sanji dengan mata yang melebar.

...

Dengan teliti Sanji memilih buku-buku resep, entah sudah berapa kali dia membaca ratusan buku di sana, dia sendiri sudah lupa. Perlahan tangannya yang ramping menarik salah satu buku dan menggendongnya di salah satu lengannya yang terlipat di dada. Kemudian dia berjalan ke rak selanjutnya, mencari buku kuliner New World yang beum dikuasainya secara sempurna. Setelah menurutnya buku-buku itu sudah lengkap dan cukup, dia segera mencari tempat duduk.

_Well,_ bukannya sedikit yang datang ke perpustakaan? Bahkan hampir tidak ada, bahkan pengurusnya sendiri meminta Sanji untuk menjaga perpustakaan karena ingin makan siang. Jam pelajaran sekolah sengaja ditinggalkannya, alias Sanji bolos. Kenapa dia tidak dikejar? Karena sekarang pelajaran memasak, untuk apa dia belajar memotong dan mengupas? Oke, lupakan, sekarang Sanji sedang mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, dekat jendela, dan cahaya masuk sempurna.

Namun, kakinya berhenti ketika mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenalnya duduk di tempat yang sangat disukainya. Namun Sanji tidak mengganggunya. Sebab rambut hijaunya itu melambai-lambai terkena lambaian angin siang yang lembut, cahaya matahari menempa setiap warna tubuhnya, terutama keringatnya, keringatnya terlihat begitu berkilauan.

Sanji terkekeh pelan, Zoro tengah tertidur pulas. Pasti rasanya sangat capek melarikan diri dari kejaran gadis-gadis yang selalu setia mengejarnya.

"Dasar _marimo,_ bisa-bisanya punya _fansgirl _yang sebanyak itu."

Sanji duduk di hadapan Zoro, tempat yang juga sama terbukanya dan terkena angin. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya, menyenderkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya, lalu dia menatap Zoro, dan juga turut tertidur pulas.

...

**Zoro's P.O.V**

Hei... apa aku sedang bermimpi? Mengapa si alis aneh ini ada di hadapanku? Mengapa dia tertidur? Sialan... dia terlihat begitu cantik. Sebenarnya siapa dia ini?

Coba lihat rambut pirang panjangnya tersebut, melambai-lambai dan terlihat benderang dan bercahaya begitu, kulitnya yang kuning langsat dan sedikit pucat itu, wajahnya yang cantik itu..., bibirnya yang merah tersebut...

SIAL!

Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk tidur...

Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

Aku ingin mengelus rambutnya.

Aku ingin memeluknya.

Aku ingin...

Aku...

.

.

.

Aku ingin menciumnya.

ARGH! Aku ingin menampar wajahku sekarang juga. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir seperti itu! Apa-apan aku ini! Memangnya aku ini _a-seksual?_ Tunggu sebentar, ini bukan sebuah kesalahan jika tergoda terhadapnya. Ini salahnya sendiri! Kenapa dia harus mempunyai wajah secantik dan semenggoda itu? Padahal dia... dia itu... LAKI-LAKI! Dan aku juga yang menyukainya, notabene adalah... LAKI-LAKI JUGA! Sialan! Apa yang salah dengan diriku ini? Mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang? Mengapa aku begitu ingin mengelus rambutnya? Mengapa aku begitu ingin memeluknya? Mengapa aku begitu ingin menciumnya? MENGAPA AKU BEGITU INGIN MEMILIKINYA?!

SIAAAAL!

**...**

Zoro perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menopang tubuh bagian dada dan perutnya dengan permukaan meja, perlahan dia meneliti wajah cantik yang terpampang sempurna di hadapannya tersebut. Tangannya mulai bergerak menuju kepala tersebut, jemarinya mengambil setiap kumpulan helai rambut pirang tersebut, menariknya sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian menghirup aroma shampoo yang tersirat. Lalu jemarinya bermain-main dengan rambut tersebut, menggelung-gelungnya di setiap relung jemarinya.

Zoro kemudian memegangi wajah tersebut. Sedikit mengelus pipi yang begitu lembut, kemudian sedikit mencubit pelan pipi yang kenyal nan lembut tersebut. Tapi dia tidak bisa beralih, dia tidak bisa beralih dari bibir merah ranum tersebut. Ada keinginan yang bergejolak untuk mengecupnya, menggigit, dan memagutnya, lalu memainkan lidah di dalam ruang mulut tersebut, membiarkan setiap saliva bercampur dan belepotan di setiap sisi bibir.

Perlahan Zoro mendekatkan kepalanya, membiarkan jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat keras, membiarkan nafasnya sedikit memburu, yang penting dia hanya menginginkan satu hal saja, dia menginginkan sebuah kecupan manis. Perlahan dia mencondongkan kepalanya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan.

Perlahan...

Perlahan...

"Zoro?"

_Oh, sial..._ pikirnya. Dia menatap ke arah Sanji yang tengah membuka matanya, dengan bibir yang masih saling bersentuhan, dengan cepat Zoro menarik bibirnya dan segera menjauh dari sisi meja. Sementara Sanji dengan polosnya menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih mengantuk. Setelah sedikit merasa 'plong', dia menatap ke arah Zoro yang tengah memasang kuda-kuda untuk berlari layaknya kepiting yang hanya bisa berjalan ke samping. Ya, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, saling menekuk, menopang tubuh berototnya tersebut. Sebulir keringat mengalir di pipi Sanji, alias _sweatdrop_ akan tingkah laku juniornya yang kesannya lebay tersebut.

"Zo..." baru saja Sanji mau bangkit dari duduknya, anak berambut lumut itu sudah berlari sejauh mungkin, menambah besarnya ukuran bulir keringat Sanji.

_Kenapa dia? _Tanya Sanji sedikit keheranan. Dia kemudian berpikir keras, alasan apa yang membuat Zoro lari kesetanan seperti itu darinya. Kemudian dia memukul telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Mungkinkah dia malu karena kulihat sedang tidur? Mukanya pucat begitu, kayak baru diperkosa saja. Dasar anak-anak..." dengusnya yang kemudian menyadari adanya buku-buku resep yang belum disentuh sedikitpun. Diliriknya jam tangan Rol*x miliknya *ciee... Rol*x, pukul 11 tepat. Masih les memasak, masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi dan dia harus berkutat lagi dengan panci dan bumbu-bumbu masakan.

...

Zoro berhenti di tengah-tengah keran umum sekolah yang berada di luar, biasa digunakan bila ingin mengambil air. Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus yang kemudian dibakar *_enak ya kayaknya_, keringatnya membasahi tubuhnya, seolah-olah dia baru saja lari dari kejaran kakak kelas yang berniat menyiramnya, dan kakinya sakit, pegal kebanyakan berlari. Dia segera memutar keran tersebut, membiarkan airnya menyembur ke segala arah, yang penting dia hanya ingin merasa sejuk dan lega. Biarlah nanti dia harus digunjingkan para lelaki tukang iri karena nantinya dada dan perutnya yang _six pack_ itu nampak dengan jelas dari balutan lengket seragamnya.

Matanya memejam, menikmati sejuknya semburan air yang mendinginkan tubuhnya. Namun sekelebat bayangan membuatnya harus membuka mata dengan cepat-cepat. Nafasnya kembali tidak teratur. Ya, mengingat wajah cantik Sanji yag tidur tadi membuatnya lepas kendali. Dengan beringas dia mengambil salah satu pedang kendonya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya ke atas kepalanya.

_SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! Pergilah dari diriku! Cepat pergi! CEPAT!_

PRAK!

Setelah berhasil menghancurkan pra-sarana sekolah, Zoro berhasil mendapatkan kembali nafasnya, kemudian dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju kelasnya, walau dia sendiri tahu, dia tidak akan sampai begitu saja. Karena sekarang dia malah sudah ada di dalam toilet anak perempuan.

...

"SIAPA YANG MERUSAK KERAN INI!"

Akhirnya, Pak Buggy sang tukang bersih-bersih eksekutif sekolah. Harus mengurus keran hasil maha karya Zoro.

...

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Kembali lagi dengan saya! Uhuhu! Akhirnya UN selesai juga! Rasanya saya ingin melemparkan tubuh saya ke atas kasur dan mengetik sepuasnya! UHUUUUI! By the way, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada author-author dan pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan review pada FFn saya yang masih labil ini. Oh iya, sekedar promosi, nih! Saya juga akan memposting cerita baru! Ehehe! Maaf ya, saya belum nyelesein FFn yang satu ini tapi malah udah lari bikin FFn yang baru lagi. Temanya? Yang saya pilih pastinya... YAOI dong. Ehehe. _

_Di cerita yang baru itu, aku sengaja mengganti karakter Sanji, kuubah total kecuali rasa hormatnya pada ladies. Lalu Zoro, sifatnya juga kuganti, tapi tidak setotal Sanji. Aku juga akan masukan Luffy X Law! AAAAAARGH! JUST... PLEASE READ! _

_RnR, please..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Every Times**

**Rated T+; Romance &amp; Family; ZoroSanji; AU****Y****; **

**Disclaimer; One Piece itu punyanya Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning; First YAOI, gajeness, tidak nyambung mungkin? ****J****, some french kiss and... perebutan?**

**...**

**Chapter 6. You're Smoking?**

Anak kelas 10 memang masih kekanakan. Coba lihat, ada saja yang iseng-iseng makan keripik di balik laci bangku, makan bento ditutupi buku pelajaran, main lempar-lempar gumpalan kertas, saling bergosip ria, dan saling bermain suit. Ck...ck... kok mirip dengan kelasku, ya? Wkwkwk...

Coba kita perhatikan anak laki-laki bersurai hitam yang tengah menggigiti buku pelajarannya dengan iler yang sudah meresap dan membasahi buku tersebut. Yang menjadi sebangkunya, Usopp segera mengambil jarak, jijik sekaligus merasa itu sangat _creepy_. Sementara yang berambut hijau, tengah enak-enaknya tidur, dan yang paling mungil, Chopper tengah membaca buku kedokteran yang menjadi pembahasan pembelajaran saat ini.

"Oi, Usopp. Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Luffy masih menggigiti bukunya.

"Lima belas menit lagi. Tenanglah! Dan tolong, jangan menggigiti bukuku jika kau sudah malas menggigiti bukumu!" teriak Usopp yang ternyata mengundang Pak Smoker mendatangi tempat mereka lengkap dengan pentungan besi di tangannya. Rokok-rokok yang gemuk mengumpat di balik bibirnya.

"Wah, wah, apa kau lapar, Topi Jerami?" tanya Smoker yang entah mengapa bisa bicara dengan sejelas mungkin sambil tetap menghisap kedua rokoknya.

"Haaaaa... iya, kok tahu?" tanya Luffy dengan tidak acuh.

PLETAK!

"Aduuuh! Sakit, _kemurin!_" Luffy memegangi kepalanya yang sudah benjol.

Semua murid tertawa, tak luput pada anak laki-laki yang tadinya main kartu poker dan makan bento, mereka semua tertawa. Membuat guru yang masih mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya. Matanya menatap Luffy dengan berang.

"Kentut, katanya?"

"Hehehe... kentut... kentut..." bisik semua murid. Mengundang amarah guru tersebut.

"Haaaah... kalian sungguh menyebalkan. Dasar sampah." Smoker mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zoro yang tengah asyik-asyiknya tidur dan bermain di alam mimpinya. Dengan cepat tangannya mengayunkan pentungan besinya, melepaskan sebuah suara yang sangat keras.

DUAKKK!

Mata Zoro terbuka, tak lama kemudian matanya saling menekan, seperti menahan rasa sakit, tak lama dia bangkit dari tidurnya, sudah terbiasa dipukul begitu oleh guru yang satu ini. namun sepertinya guru yang satu ini tidak akan melepaskan Zoro seperti biasanya, mentang-mentang karena ayahnya sangat kuat dan terkenal.

"Roronoa Zoro, kau tidak kubiarkan tidur lagi." ujar Smoker sambil melipat tangannya, matanya tajam menatap Zoro yang juga ikut-ikutan menatapnya dengan tajam. Tidak suka dengan guru yang satu ini.

Zoro menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tengkuknya, kemudian menatap kembali guru berambut uban itu dengan malas. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan tidak acuh.

Jujur saja, Smoker ingin sekali memukul anak belagu yang satu ini. Tidak suka dengannya yang notabene telah membuatnya sekali kena masalah dengan tenryubito dengan perihal sake super mahal yang sengaja dibeli dari Mariejois untuk sambutan.

"Kau kuhukum. Kau harus menggantikan tugas Sabo yang sekretaris OSIS selama seminggu penuh!" ujar Smoker dengan garang.

"APA?!" teriak Zoro yang masih ingat kalau OSIS itu pasti ada Sanji, dan kalau Sanji ada pasti jantungnya akan komat-kamit enggak ketulungan. Mata Zoro melotot lebar-lebar.

"APA HAKMU, HAH?!" teriak Zoro yang tidak mau dihukum.

"Heh! Kau lupa aku guru kedisplinan dan guru matematika?" jawab Smoker yang senang tidak dapat dibantah. Zoro menggeram, guru kedisplinan seperti Smoker memang punya hak untuk memberi hukuman. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar Luffy tertawa di depannya, Zoro mendengus kesal.

...

Tumpukan kertas. Itu yang pertama kali yang dilihat oleh Zoro saat memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ketika dia berjalan, dia akan menemukan tumpukan bungkus plastik berisi seragam-seragam sekolah dan pakaian dinas guru. Wajahnya segera cerah begitu mendapati kepala bersurai pirang sedang menunduk-nunduk di atas meja yang dikelilingi oleh tumpukan kertas-kertas dan buku-buku. Sanji. Kerepotan, singkatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zoro. Sanji menengadahkan kepalanya. Kantung mata yang tipis tercetak di kelopak bawah matanya. Wajahnya kucel, kacamatanya merosot ke ujung hidungnya, beberapa kancing kemejanya dilepas, rompi dan jas sekolah digantung, dan tiga gelas kopi berserakan di bawah lantai.

"Betul-betul berantakan, ya." Ujar Sanji sambil tersenyum kecapekan.

Zoro segera duduk di sofa kecil di hadapan meja Sanji.

"Bulan depan kita akan memasuki tahun ajaran baru dan kau tidak beristirahat hanya karena ingin mempersiapkan seragam mereka? Kau berniat bunuh diri?" tanya Zoro setelah membaca kumpulan kertas yang sudah distapler di sampingnya.

Dia melirik ke arah Sanji yang masih menulis dengan pelan di sebuah buku. Bukan berarti karena dia capek dia harus mengasal-asalkan setiap anggaran denga tulisan jelek.

"Kemana si wakil? Si kartu AS itu?" tanya Zoro. Sebungkus tisu mendarat di wajahnya.

"Aku disini." Jawab seseorang. Zoro mencari arah bungkus tisu itu berasal, dan dia menemukan gumpalan selimut di atas sofa merah yang juga dikerumuni oleh tumpukan seragam baru. Zoro memasang wajah sebal.

"Kenapa kau tidur? Malas banget, sih." Ujar Zoro.

"Junior macam kau berani melawanku?" balas Ace yang kemudian disambut dengan uapan lebarnya, kemudian bersin-bersin. Zoro semakin keheranan.

"Kemarin aku baru mencari dan mengangkat semua pakaian dari tujuh toko. Dan tadi aku baru saja mengambil semua data-data murid baru. Aku juga baru saja menggantikan Sanji untuk perwakilan OSIS supaya ikut pesta perpisahan SMP. Ujung-ujungnya aku demam!" seru Ace dengan wajahnya yang merah dan terlihat kepanasan.

Zoro mengangguk-angguk.

"Oi, _shitty cook_. Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Zoro yang berjalan mendekati meja kerja Sanji.

"Hah~? _Shitty cook_ dari mana?" tanya Sanji. Urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul.

Zoro segera menutup mulut. Dia tidak akan memanggil Sanji dengan _shitty cook_ jika dia tidak mengingat ciuman dua hari yang lalu. Zoro melirik kertas-kertas yang sedang dikerjakan Sanji.

"Kalau keuangan tanya saja Kak Nami. Dia mantan bendahara, 'kan?" tanya Zoro menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, melipat kedua lengannya.

Sanji menatap Zoro. Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan... _'Kau yakin aman?'_

"Tak apa. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Ujar Zoro yang menyadari maksud seniornya tersebut.

...

Dalam hitungan menit, dua tumpukan kertas sudah selesai. Memang, bakat keuangan seorang Nami tidak perlu dipungkiri lagi. Coba lihat begitu mudahnya dia mengecek setiap deret angka-angka yang memusingkan tersebut, yang kemudian ikut menuliskan deret-deret angka setelah mengetikkan beberapa angka di tombol kalkulator. Lalu dia mengumpulkan tumpukan ketiga dan berlanjut ke tumpukan keempat.

Sanji melirik Zoro yang juga melirik Sanji. Mereka saling berpandangan saat melihat Nami masih asyik-asyiknya mengerjakan tugas OSIS tersebut. Sanji menyodorkan segelas soda bening pada Zoro yang tengah asyik mengalihkan perhatiannya pada majalah SPORT di meja sebelahnya. Zoro kemudian menoleh ke arah Sanji yang masih menyodorkan segelas soda.

"_Thanks_." Ujar Zoro. Kemudian dia meneguk sodanya dan kembali membaca majalah tersebut.

Sanji terus menatap anak hijau tersebut. Sama sekali tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Dia tertawa gemas, meninggalkan suara tawa geli yang dapat ditangkap pria bersurai hijau tersebut, dengan cepat Zoro menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sanji yang tidak melepaskan senyumnya. Zoro menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zoro yang merasa tidak suka.

"Hahaha. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sanji. Sanji merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kotak putih, Zoro mengenal benda itu, juga kotak yang lebih kecil lagi. matanya membesar, terutama ketika keluar batang putih di balik kotak tersebut.

"Kau... kau merokok?" tanya Zoro. Tangannya ditadahkan di bawah rahangnya, mencoba menghindar. Sanji menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau pikir apa lagi?" Sanji segera menyulut rokoknya. Menghembuskan setiap kepulan asap yang menggumpal di dalam rongga mulutnya. Dia menikmatinya.

Zoro terdiam. Menatap ketua OSIS tersebut dengan rasa bingung. Namun dengan segera dia segera terkejut batin saat mendapati ketua OSIS tersebut tengah mematikan rokoknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Zoro yang tegap. Zoro tergagap, nafasnya nyaris berhenti, mencoba untuk tidak bergerak agar tidak mengganggu Sanji.

"Aaaa... anu... senpai?"

"Ssssht..." Sanji menempelkan jari telunjuknya di belahan bibirnya yang terlihat pucat tersebut. Zoro memandangnya dengan gugup, wajahnya benar-benar sudah memerah sekarang.

"Biarkan aku tidur..." gumam Sanji.

_Selamatkan aku... _pikir Zoro dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar.

"Sebentar saja..."

...


End file.
